Harry Potter and the Elven Prince
by iNsAnE nO bAkA
Summary: Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione are sent to the Other Realm to seek help. Draco is not who he seems. Kind of A.U. Will be slash of the HarryDraco kind. RonHermione RemusSeverusSirus little bit
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me. I have no money and no life. Have a nice day.  
  
Prologue  
  
"The time has come," intoned Albus Dumbledore, gravely. The Order started, clearly confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Albus," inquired Minerva, cautiously. The others stared, wanting to know what he meant. Albus smiled, soothingly.  
  
"What I mean, my dear Minerva, is that the Council of Magic will intervene at the next full moon," he explained, gently. "That means, it will occur in approximately a week. All of the leaders of the magical creatures will be there. I believe it will be wise to take our cause up with them and ask for their assistance against Voldemort." Everyone winced when they heard that name.  
  
"But will they agree to help us? After all, why should they risk their people for us mortals?" asked Remus. At this, Severus snorted derisively. Sirus immediately growled at him.  
  
"If you think the question is stupid, why don't you enlighthen us on why they should, Snivellus," growled Sirus. Severus glared at him.  
  
"It isn't surprising you do not know anything, Black," sneered Severus. "The answer is obvious. They might help us if we send the right person." He emphasized the word 'right', staring directly at Albus. Albus couldn't help but chuckle, delighted and not very surprised that Severus knew exactly who he had sent. He did wonder, for a minute, on how Severus knew but remembered that the Potions Master was very observant.  
  
"Severus is right. If a certain someone speaks on our behalf, we may certainly gain their support," said Albus. He could see the million dollar question burning on their minds. Molly was the first person to voice it.  
  
"Who, exactly, are you going to send?" she asked, hesitantly. Albus beamed at her.  
  
"Why, I will send four people: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and..." he paused for effect, "Draco Malfoy." He sat back, waiting for the inevitable explosion.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" bellowed Sirus.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?!?!" shrieked Molly, at the same time. Everyone started to demand an explanation, saying how a Malfoy couldn't be trusted and so on. Suddenly, they could hear laughter ringing from the last person they would ever expect.  
  
"It's too late. They have already been sent," he drawled, still laughing. Severus's statement, as well as the fact that he was laughing, caused everyone to gape at the two, stunned.  
  
Remus managed to shake off his paralysis and ask the question everyone wanted an answer to: "Why? Why Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"It's simple," said Severus, still amused. "Draco Malfoy isn't who you think he is. In fact, the whole Malfoy line doesn't even exist." He could tell that everyone wanted to know more but he kept his mouth shut. Albus just smiled and repeated his words, "The time has come."  
  
Please R&R!! Thank you! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry opened his eyes, sleepily, and strangely content. The birds were chirping, the grass was soft, and the crystal clear brook bubbled happily. Wait-a-minute. Grass? Brook? Birds chirping weren't strange; after all, he lived in a tower. But grass under him? Sounds of a small brook running? The last time he checked, there weren't any of those things in the Gryffindor tower. He bolted up from where he had been sleeping and stared wildly around him. He began cursing under his breath and wondered what in Merlin's name was going on. He spied Ron and Hermione nearby and ran over to them.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Wake up!!" he shouted, frantically. He could see them stir as his voice reached them. He quickly skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees by them. Harry reached over and began to shake them awake.  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione, sleepily. "What on earth are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" She frowned disapprovingly at him.  
  
"But we're not in the girls' dorm! In fact, I don't think we are even in Hogwarts!" he said, hysterically. Hermione looked at him, worried about his mental health, when she realized that what he said was true. She leaped up and tried desperately to wake Ron up.  
  
"Wh~?" slurred Ron, still more than half-asleep.  
  
"Ronald Stephen Weasley! Wake up this instant!" Hermione shrieked in his ear. He winced at the shrill voice and woke up immediately when he realized who was screaming in his ear.  
  
"Blimey 'Mione! You're not allowed in the boys' dorm! What if I had been sleeping stark naked?" he demanded, annoyed. Hermione blushed at the thoughts racing through her head at his statement and firmly placed them to the back of her mind.  
  
"Ron! We are not in the boys' dorm! In fact, we're not even at Hogwarts!" she said, highly worried.  
  
"What do you me-" he trailed off when he realized that her statement was true. He looked around, trying desperately to find out what was going on. All of a sudden, they could hear someone clear their throat.  
  
"Ahem. Now that you three are awake, it's time to go," the voice drawled. All three heads swiveled to find the speaker and then stared, stupefied, when they realized who it was.  
  
"Malfoy!? What the bloody hell is going on?! Where are we and why are we here with you?!" Ron demanded, angrily. The blonde stared at him coolly and tossed them a piece of paper.  
  
"Here. It'll explain everything," he said, coldly. The three huddled over the piece of paper and read it.  
  
"My dear students.  
  
Do not be alarmed by your new surroundings. I am very sorry to have launched this on you so suddenly but it is imperative that you left now. What you have to do is very simple: Go to the Council of Magic and ask for their help in the upcoming war against Voldemort. Do not worry about Mr. Malfoy. He will help you very much in your mission. It will be in your best interests to listen to him.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
They looked up from the paper and stared, wordlessly, at each other. They couldn't believe that they had to listen to Malfoy to get to this 'Council'. Their thoughts were interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Well? Hurry up! I want to reach the Other Realm before night fall," he barked. He turned around and began to walk away from them. The trio stared at each other and sighed. This is going to be a long day. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you all know, HP doesn't belong to me!

Warnings: Slash!

AN: Sorry it's so late! And short! But please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

"We've been walking for hours! I'm starving and exhausted! When are we going to get to the bleeding so-called Council of Magic!" shouted Ron, irritated. Hermione and Harry just shrugged, mindlessly following the fair-haired boy in front of them. It was true, they had been walking for quite a bit of time and they were slightly hungry.

"We'll stop when we reach the giant Oak. It's not safe to just sit down in the middle of this forest," came a reply from Draco. "You don't want to know what lurks in between the Realms. It's not very nice. When we reach the Oak, we'll rest for a bit and get you some food. A friend of mine is gatekeeper there." Ron just gawped at him, surprised that Draco Malfoy explained, patiently, why they shouldn't stop. Hermione and Harry were a bit surprised but grateful that they would soon rest. After that, they couldn't wait until they reached the Oak.

* * *

At the Oak:

"Welcome friends! Ah! Draco, my dear! What a welcome surprise! Come in, come in!" boomed the jolly looking dwarf. Draco smiled, softly, and leaned down to hug the dwarf.

"Phineas Glumperlug! It has been a while, my friend. You look the same as ever! How are Sallia and the kids?" he inquired, warmly. Phineas just beamed.

"Fine, fine! Well, look at you! As beautiful as ever! Ah, the others at the fair will be happy to see you! Especially that wayward cousin of yours! Did you know that she has decided to spout off human sayings to all strangers she meets? A strange one, that elf! Your line has always been strange, mixing in with humans, but she's the strangest yet! And who are these young ones? Friends of yours?" Phineas inquired, looking curiously at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were a bit apprehensive, sensing that most humans weren't quite welcome. Harry couldn't help but wonder at how Draco knew the dwarf but was sidetracked by the smile on his face.

"Yes, they are. Do you remember the Old One? He sent me to guide His chosen to the Council of Magic. Troubles afoot in the human realm, Phineas. Big trouble. Ah, but you will find out soon. They are hungry. Please feed them and I'll get to work to pay for their meal. Isn't your oldest girl getting married soon?" Draco replied.

"Yes, yes, she is! This meal for your weary travelers on the house! You've done so much for our family; I would like to do something to repay you!" he said, smiling. Draco grinned back and thought for a second.

"I thank you Phineas. I'll do anything to help my friends. Since you won't take payment, accept it as a gift for your daughter. And tell her congratulations for me," was all he said. The trio watched as he took a cube out of his pocket and set it down on the ground. With a murmured word, the box sprung up to reveal a workshop filled with wondrous creations. As Phineas set the food down on to the table, the trio dug in, and watched Draco work.

Selecting a brick of silver, he began to melt it in a large, plain cauldron. As the silver melted, he quickly prepared two other cauldrons by filling them with an unidentified potion. Working quickly, he formed the melted silver into a necklace and, with a spell, set it hovering in front of him. In a different box, he pulled out several gemstones and began to carve them with a strange little knife, turning them into ornate birds. After finishing the birds, he set it into the glowing silver and carved symbols around the edges. Turning to the prepared cauldrons, he dipped it into the first one and left it there for a few minutes. Draco then lifted it up, polished it, and dipped it into the other cauldron. After pulling it out of the second cauldron, he set it down in a carved wooden box, tied it with a ribbon and handed it to the smiling gatekeeper.

"Here you go my friend. We must hurry if we want to reach my home by night fall, so we will say adieu now," Draco said, embracing the beaming dwarf in farewell. He turned to the awestruck trio and dragged them towards the back door. With a flourish, he opened the door and said," Welcome, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, to Celestia, the realm of magic."

* * *

A big shout-out to my reviewers! Thanks soooo much!

JeSsEmCcArTnEyRuLeZ

Muslima

B Madden

Ravenight

ElvenDragon

Yana5

Fantasy101

Daphne Pessanha

And as always, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay peeps. Since everyone already knows that the wonderful realm of Harry Potter does NOT belong to me, this is the last time I write the disclaimer. Check the Prologue for it if you want it.

AN: I am sooooooooooooooo, soooooooooooooooo, sooooooooo sorry! I know it's been a long time and it's very short (again) and I think I've lost people (that I've never had...(.;;)) but for everyone who is following this fic, I swear that it will be finished. Eventually. I hope.

* * *

Chapter 3

The trio could only stare in wonder and astonishment at the bustling kingdom of Celestia, the realm of Magic and home to all the creatures of fantasy. They could see unicorns prancing about on the bright green fields and griffins flying majestically in the sapphire sky. The beautiful and mysterious mermaids flitting about in the clear waters of the lake nearby. Centaurs galloped about, dressed in shiny armor and holding spears of silver. There were even goblins and brownies, dwarves and gnomes, pixies and fairies. A bright glittering castle loomed behind them, banners waving cheerfully in the air and exuding a calm and peaceful aura. Yet, the most wonderful sight they could see was the one of the Elvin folk dressed in all of their finery. Wood elves, with hair and skin as green as the leaves, dressed in browns and blacks that enable them to dart about in their wooded homes, wandered about the stores of Celestia. Fire elves, dressed flamboyantly in reds and oranges laughed uproariously in the streets. Dark elves slunk about in the shadows, covered with long black cloaks, shunning the light that drains them of their powers.

"What is this place?" Hermione breathed, stunned at the sights before her eyes. Ron and Harry looked at her incredulously, unable to believe that Hermione, the bossy know-it-all didn't know what Celestia is. Draco was the one to answer her as the other two were still gaping.

"Celestia, the realm of Magic. I've already told you this Hermione," he said, absentmindedly. Draco had been scouring the area with his eyes, looking for the one person who could get them into the Realm without anyone knowing that humans were there. He caught a glimpse of blue before he was tackled and smothered by the overeager Elvin woman.

"Cousin! How are you today? You have not come by recently," she said, half scolding and half laughing. She then noticed that he was not alone.

"Hmm, strangers! Moreover, humans as well! Wonderful!" she declared. "Always behave like a duck--keep calm and unruffled on the surface but paddle like the devil underneath.1" At this, the trio stared at her blankly, wondering what a duck has to do with meeting humans. Draco twitched at his cousin's behavior before shoving her off him and brushing himself off.

"Yes Starla, these are humans. In addition, it is imperative that we get them to the Castle without anyone noticing. You know that humans are not too welcome here," he said, ever so watchful of his surroundings. Starla frowned at him.

"Humans are not welcome for a reason. If you have an important point to make, don't try to be subtle or clever. Use a pile driver. Hit the point once. Then come back and hit it again. Then hit it a third time - a tremendous whack.2" she said, pointedly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were quite confused as to what the young elf was saying; only understanding that they weren't quite welcome.

"I know but they are needed here. Grave danger is afoot in the Mortal realm. Danger that needs the attention of the High Council." Draco explained patiently. "I can't explain it now but trust me on this. These humans need to get to the Castle safely and return to the Mortal realm safely. Will you help me?"

Starla looked as if she was contemplating her choices before nodding decisively. "Yes, I will help but only because you are kin. Nevertheless, I do expect an explanation and soon. When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've never tried before.3" Draco looked rather relieved when he heard that she would help him and then looked annoyed as she kept spouting out the most random quotes.

"Do you even know what any of that means?" he demanded, irritated. Starla smiled benevolently at him as she began to prance off to gather supplies.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds that I don't know the answer.4" She replied, cheerfully. "I shall be back with the hooded cloaks and a carriage. Don't move and try not to bring attention to yourself Draconis. After all, you do want to get to the Castle unnoticed, no?" Draco sighed as he watched her dart through the crowd and turned back to the others.

"Is that your cousin, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, hesitantly. "And why is she talking like that?" She was rather shocked at how different the two were. Starla with her long black-blue hair, sapphire eyes, and pale skin and Draco with his long silvery-blonde hair, silver eyes, and snowy skin. To her, Starla reminded her of the night sky while Draco reminded her of a stormy night. Their personalities seemed to be quite different as well. Starla was more cheerful and bubbly, while Draco rightly earned his nickname of the "Ice Prince." Draco just sighed again, clearly annoyed with the question.

"Yes Hermione," he said, stressing her name. "Starla is indeed my cousin. The ever so annoying cousin who seems to get into trouble faster than you could say 'not that!' I gave Starla a book of quotes for her birthday and she's been causing mischief with it ever since. And my name is Draco. If you seem to be having trouble calling me that, call me Dee or Drake or whatever name you want. From now on, there is no Draco Malfoy. Only Draco. Do you understand?" Hermione just nodded, curious as to why he didn't want to be called Malfoy any longer. However, she wasn't about to antagonize the only ally they had in this strange new world. Ron was about to retort rather angrily on Hermione's behalf when the rattling of a carriage was heard coming their way.

"Here's the carriage and the cloaks cousin! I am free of all prejudices. I hate everyone equally!5" Starla called out, waving her hands above her head. Draco groaned. He wanted subtlety and quiet. Instead, they were gathering the attention he didn't want as he noticed passersby looking their way.

"Into the carriage, now!" Draco commanded quietly. He practically shoved them into it and quickly got in as well. "Starla, just head towards the bloody Castle! And be quick!" With that, the carriage began to make its way to the shimmering Castle, with the trio quite confused and desiring to know what exactly is going on.

* * *

1 Quote by Jacob Braude

2 Quote by Winston Churchill

3 Quote by Mae West

4 Quote by Douglas Adams

5 Quote by W.C Fields

Please R&R! Tell me if I should just delete it now...and if someone feels as if they could do a better job, send a message my way. hides behind the sofa as the barrage of emails saying they could do better heads my way


End file.
